Question: Christopher had to read pages 47 through 71 for homework tonight. If Christopher read all of the pages he was assigned, how many pages did he read?
Answer: Instead of counting pages 47 through 71, we can subtract 46 from each number so we instead consider pages 1 through 25. We see that Christopher read 25 pages. Notice that he read 25 and not 24 pages.